Sherlock's Blunder
by CSMSH
Summary: John has had enough! Hey folks! This is my first time in the BBC Sherlock fandom. So please review to let me know how I did!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the brilliant Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC, Mofatt and Gattis!**

**A/N Enjoy!**

* * *

Mycroft closed the last file he had to look at for the day with a smack. Sometimes...well most of the time... he felt the world was filled with idiots, goldfish the lot of them!, just like his brother is so adamant in pointing out at least twice a day. Who in his right mind would send a file on cake types?!

He looked at his phone when it buzzed. It was urgent, he could tell. Even the buzz seemed rushed. He answered promptly, curious to know what caused his assistant to call instead of text.

"Sir I received intelligence from the surveillance room that there is an assault in progress on Mr. Sherlock Holmes sir." Aurora's voice came through the phone in its usual tone at first but Mycroft detected something wrong in it.

"Send in a team then!" Mycroft almost snapped at her. "Surely you remember the procedure Aurora!" How could she forget! His brother always had first priority! "Is the good doctor not with him?" Mycroft demanded harshly.

"Sir.. uh... the doctor is the initiator of the attack sir. I think you might want to see this." Aurora stuttered. Aurora never stuttered! The fact that she did now was...concerning.

_John_ is the attacker? Dr. Watson? But how.._why_?! It's not possible! Mycroft's thoughts were whirring miles per second as he stood up and strode toward the camera room with haste.

He will destroy the doctor if he had harmed his little brother! He would kill him! He would...

Mycroft did not notice the guards at the doors come to attention and salute as he strode through the halls, he did not notice the doors being opened hastily for him, he did not notice Anth..Aurora materialise beside him. All he could think was his brother being betrayed by the _one_ person he chose to trust.

When he entered the surveillance room, it was an active beehive just as usual. But the surveillance team put there solely to look after his brother had frozen. Their eyes on the monitors with shock in their faces.

Mycroft's thought process stuttered to a halt as he witnessed the scene playing on the monitors. _No way it could be... Sherlock?! _John was tying him up with._.. His belt?!_

"Sir?" Aurora's tentative voice whispered beside him. "I really thought you would want to see this sir. What are your orders sir?"

"Are you recording this?" Mycroft asked, his disbelieving eyes not leaving their place on the monitors. "Of course sir. They have been recording since the moment it began a minute or two ago." Aurora looked at her boss uncertainly.

"Good. Good. I need the evidence." Mycroft muttered absent-mindedly as he leaned on a nearby chair and continued to watch Dr. Watson continued to ruthlessly overpower his little brother and render him helpless, with horrified fascination.

_Two minutes ago..._

"_Sherlock Holmes_!" Captain Watson's enraged voice echoed impressively through the 221B flat in Baker street. But the target of his ire did not move an inch or acknowledged the doctor from his seemingly uncomfortable sprawl over the couch. John's fury intensified when he saw his flatmate lounging about with no care. Ignoring the doctor's very existence.

That. Was. _IT!_

With an enraged snarl John stomped off to the couch and bodily hauled the mass of consulting detective onto the floor where there was some space.

Sherlock yelped when he noticed that his gravitational centre was shifting and that the suspense provided by the couch was gone. He flailed his arms and legs to get a hold and not fall on to the carpet, but to no avail other than his wrist connecting painfully on the tea table. His legs kicked at a book tower that had teetered precariously all these days, finally sending them tumbling on to the floor.

He curled up on the floor around his wounded appendage with a hiss. A second later the curly head poked out of the ball of the lanky man with an annoyed look marring his statuesque face.

"What was that for?!" He demanded. His eyes showing his surprise. Bleating out an incomprehensible war cry John descended on the bewildered man.

"You! It is All. _YOUR_. Fault! That is _IT__!_ I have put up with all your shenanigans but this is the FINAL straw. You're going to pay for what you did Holmes!" John snarled flipping the detective onto his belly and proceeded to wrestle the detective halfway out of his housecoat, effectively pinning his arms to his back.

"What are you _ doing?! _John?! JOHN! Stop!" Sherlock frantically tried to wriggle free. But John put an end to it by sitting on Sherlock's legs. John pulled out his belt from the loops and used it to tie the lanky man's legs together.

Sherlock froze instantly. His eyes went blank for a moment and then he started to move even more frantically to get away from John.

"John! Please! We can talk this out! _Please_ it was not meant to harm you! Please John listen!" Sherlock's pleas fell on deaf ears and John pulled off his jumper and folded his shirt sleeves back.

"Begging would not help you now Sherlock! No amount...of apologies would help you. Not. Today! You should have thought of this when you did that to me!" John grunted and smiled sadistically at his helpless flatmate wriggling pathetically on the floor. He leaned close to the detective's left ear, his body weight putting an end to Sherlock's struggles. "You embarrassed me in front of my colleagues Sherlock. Now you'll have to pay the price." He whispered to his terrified flatmate, his breath ghosting over the ear making the detective shudder, and straightened.

"Bet you thought it was _funny_ eh? Must be _laughing _your sides off! Let me return the favour! After all it is only fair!" John said scathingly and got up, went to the door and locked it with an ominous click. "Can't have Mrs. H. walking in and ruining the fun eh?"

Sherlock frantically tried to turn his head to look at his friend. Trying to catch a glimpse of him. "Please John don't do this! I'll do anything! _Anything! _I'll even clean out the kitchen! I'm sorry John! Please don't." Sherlock said urgently, struggling to escape his bonds fruitlessly, his eyes showing his fear. "You're my best friend John, _please!_" His pleading was ignored.

"No can do Sherlock. You brought this on yourself. " John cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms,muscles bulging in preparation to deal out the detective's just desserts. "It is kind of sad you only remembered that I was your _best_ friend when you're about to get it." John snickered with no real joy.

"Besides you need to loosen up." John smiled maliciously and pounced.

Sherlock gave a strangled cry at the first contact, and gasped for air as it continued. "PL..PLEASE! John _NO! _S-stop! It burns John nooo! STOP! " Sherlock's stomach quivered with exertion as he gasped for breath that continued to evade him. His lungs felt too small and he gulped huge breaths only to lose them again in a second. He continued to struggle and free himself but the knots were too tight.

"Oh it _Burns_ does it? Is it your lungs? Or maybe your sides?" John asked sarcastically, and continued his attack, now smiling for real. "Did not think about what would become of me did you? Why should I consider about you?"

"Ow! OW! JOHN!" Sherlock screamed. His eyes were filled with restrained tears, he would not give in! _Never! _Not even to John! "You are _hurting_ me!"

"Just give in 'Lock! It'll be over soon." John said soothingly as if he's treating a cut or something! His 'doctor-voice' only serving to remind the detective that John knew the human body better than himself and knew just where to hit with just the right amount of pressure to cause the largest damage possible. But he refused to give in. His past with Mycroft made him determined to never give in again._ Ever._

And then, as if to test his resolve, John's hand landed in just the right...or wrong, if you ask Sherlock.., place.

Sherlock shuddered and his voice exploded out in a high strangled squeak. "God JOHN! No! NO no no ! Not there! PLEASE! John stop! STOP!"

His only answer was John's triumphant cry of joy of "AH HA! GOT YOU!"

"John NO!" Sherlock's final cry of mortification was ignored as John dived in for the prize.

The flat was first filled with a scream of fear and then...

"Oh no ho ho! PLEASE stop JOHN! IT TICKLES! Noooo! Stop! Stop! STO-HOP!" Sherlock yelled out with a deep belly laugh that echoed through the flat which usually only hosted explosions or gun shot sounds.

John was now grinning ear to ear. He had never seen Sherlock laugh like this before! His fingers continued their hunt to find more ticklish spots and Sherlock's face was slowly flushing a slight shade of pink as tears of mirth flowed down his high cheek bones.

Sherlock's deep laughter brought a laugh out of John as well. Sherlock continued to garble out nonsense while laughing at the top of his lungs causing John to giggle along.

And finally after a seeming eternity for Sherlock, John stopped his attack.

Another battle won by the ever victorious Captain John Watson of 221B Baker street!

Sherlock continued to huff out laughs shakily for a few more minutes as he tried to get his breath back in his lungs where it belonged. Breathing was boring, but necessary!

John was leaning his back against the couch after scrambling off of his brilliant flatmate, a warm smile on his face as he gazed fondly at the said flatmate still lying on the floor, breathless from laughter. "See it wasn't all bad!" John said jovially.

"Consider yourself lucky! You got off easily." John continued to say as he retrieved his belt. He looked up at Sherlock's flushed face looking at him, still adorning an unconscious smile. John chuckled again and helped Sherlock release his arms from their prison of a housecoat.

Sherlock was hiccuping while smiling and each hiccup sent the two best friends into another gigglefest.

"Try to remember this the next time you get the bright idea to spray my handkerchiefs with laughing powder!" Sherlock chuckled at that and hiccuped again. "I'll try to remember!" and promptly giggled.

John laughed as well "You only completed a batch yesterday! You don't even know whether they worked!" "Well now I know!" Sherlock retorted and let his head loll on to the side and looked at his blogger with a large lopsided grin, sending the duo into laughing again.

"Really Sherlock! Everyone looked at me funny because I couldn't stop laughing! I laughed at a _patient_ who had ED Sherlock!" John said reddening.

Sherlock roared with laughter again and clutched at his stomach. John instantly protested though half-heartedly as he too burst out laughing against his will. "It's not funny!" "Only a bit" Sherlock giggled. "All right maybe a bit! But it was mortifying Sherlock! I couldn't stop laughing and the man stormed off! Sarah's pissed!" Sherlock continued to wheeze with laughter.

"I- A-hai was _not _expecting that! I mean...A-hai was...was planning to test it on Lestrade if it worked on you, you know." Sherlock said with another hiccup and a giggle. "Now that the experiment _is _ a success..." Sherlock looked at John conspiratorially..meaningfully offering another lopsided grin...

A devious grin spread across John's face when he caught on to Sherlock's meaning, his face lighting up with mischief at his friend's implication and gleefully finished the sentence,

"...the possibilities are endless!"

Mycroft was immobile for a second.

"Make sure no parcel from my brother is opened without a full check in the future! Do you hear!" Mycroft urgently told the gobsmacked Aurora. "This will spell disaster if I were to laugh in the middle of a meeting!" Mycroft was seeing dreaded scenarios in his head.

"Uh sir... we might be too late." Aurora shifted nervously.

"What do you mean, 'too late'?" Mycroft asked uneasily. Turning to face his assistant fully.

"The last file you were given was sent by Mr. Holmes sir. We did not take a chemical test. so..." Aurora trailed off and hid her face by looking down as understanding dawned on Mycroft's face. He looked towards the monitors showing his brother's flat in horror.

Sherlock, the cheeky sod!, waved at the camera and smiled toothily. "Happy laughing Myc! Consider it payback for all those childhood torments!" He beamed at the camera from his position on the floor and winked. John was convulsing with laughter beside him.

He. WINKED! Why you little...

"Oh no!"

Mycroft was horrified. He hastily ordered the techies to send a copy of the video to his personal computer and quickly strode out of the door.

Aurora quickly ran after him, her lips lifting up as a giggle escaped her unshakable employer. She silently smiled as Mycroft barked at her to prepare his ride home. And FAST!

* * *

**A/N Today, the 21st is my birthday so I decided to do something new! This is my first venture into the BBC Sherlock fandom and hope it did not suck! Please leave a review to let me know how I did! My future contributions to this fandom will somewhat depend on it. So review please! (or I'll sprinkle some of Sherlock's laughing powder on you!)**

**Cheers!**


End file.
